


When The Pretty Are No Longer The Desired

by krisherdown



Series: The Outsider In All The French-Loving [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie feels left out. He's looking but who's available?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Pretty Are No Longer The Desired

**Author's Note:**

> While there is no pairing in this story, there are a lot of pairings mentioned (and not just involving Richard).

Richie decides to make the rounds to see if there are any takers. That night, his quest begins by asking via the phone. He's trying to be nonchalant but as the disappointing responses mount, it's becoming a quite serious matter.

He had figured this would be a simple task. Give in to Novak and that would be the end of it.

Problem is, he isn't the one who answered the phone. Ernie's voice picks up, at first surprised that Richie would even be calling so late at night then thinking it was an honor. Richie just wants him to shut up with the hero-worshipping but as it goes on, it's clear that Ernie is even more into worshipping Novak. He can hear Novak giving orders in the background. Once Richie is able to make out that Ernie is literally on his knees in front of Novak, Richie simply hangs up.

Then there's Jeremy Chardy, who has apparently been hanging around Gilles a little too much lately. He sounds too cocky about the entire thing before admitting that his girlfriend would have to be included.

The third call goes to Andy Roddick. Richie has always been wary of any contact with the American because it always involves at least one sarcastic remark that Richie doesn't understand until hours later. First, Andy shushes someone in the background. Then he asks if they can talk about this at Indian Wells.

But, yes, he is right. Indian Wells is the next stop. All of the big names will be there. Much easier to ask there.

On the plane there, he's going over a list of who has asked in the past. Well, he's got Stan for starters - Richie doesn't remember the circumstances in which he agreed to play doubles with him but he's certain it was to make somebody jealous. Whether it was Roger or another player, Richie doesn't know.

Marat asks everyone at least once. It's like a Welcome To The Tour invitation. One that has likely passed him by, unless he can entice with a better offer. It would likely have to involve a third player. Right now, he's having enough trouble finding _one_ player, much less two.

The oldest offer is from Rafa, who asked him when they were still in juniors. The problem is, Richie knows that was a teenage crush and that look is gone from Rafa. At least toward him, not so much toward most of the other Spanish players.

As he goes down the line, Richie realizes he's sunk. He's not interested in being some couple's third wheel. No, if he wanted that, he'd simply try to get involved in whatever action is going on with the rest of France's Davis Cup team.

When he lands in Indian Wells, Richie decides to seek out Andy Murray. Not for the purpose of hooking up as Andy had never offered, but to help him figure out who _would_ be suitable.

Problem is that Andy sees the whole thing as a joke. He thinks Richie is being a bit melodramatic about the whole thing. He says to literally just close your eyes and pick from the tennis guide. Richie would rather hit him with the tennis guide than to follow this suggestion.

But then Andy asks what would be so wrong with a random hookup. Maybe the right person is someone that hasn't even been considered yet.

Richie reluctantly realizes that Andy has a point. He realizes that he maybe shouldn't be too picky about this and just enjoy the moment.

As the tournament goes on, however, it's just not happening. His draw isn't really helping matters. Llodra, he already knew that story. Fernando and Feliciano, yeah, no chance with both of them in the same section - the noises in the showers making it annoyingly clear.

After several days of fruitless (and cowardly) attempts, Andy finally suggests that he'll do the convincing and get someone to Richie's hotel room that night.

Even though Richie does agree, it doesn't take long before he wants to back out of it. After all, Andy didn't give him any details, except for making it clear the person isn't being tricked into coming and that it's not himself.

So after losing his match, he dreads making the trip back to the hotel. He is relieved that, although there are other players in the lobby, none appear to be Andy's knight in shining armor. Richie does get stopped by Gael, who gives him this look as if he'd already heard about what's going to happen before asking if he'd like to get a practice session in tomorrow before their flight.

Nobody is there when he gets to his room. Although Richie would rather avoid the whole thing, what he actually does is stay in the room and get ready as if he really had a date.

An hour later, he's ready in a sweater and jeans but since there's no sign of anyone, he clicks on the television. He figures he fell asleep to the movie when there's a knock at the door.

Temporarily forgetting why he'd been waiting, Richie lazily gets up. When he opens the door, all he knows for sure is that Andy was right: he'd never considered this option.


End file.
